I'll Meet You There
by truthxinxshadow
Summary: The war is over. Voldemort is dead. But so is Harry Potter. As he watches his loved ones from the after-life, he sees someone there that he never expected. Eternity just got a whole lot better folks. One-shot.


I'll Meet You There

-truthxinxshadow-

Rating: PG-13, references to death, war, violence, and language

Summary: The war is over. Voldemort is dead. But so is Harry. As he watches everyone from the after-life, he meets someone there he never expected. Eternity just got a whole lot better folks.

Warning: THIS... IS... SLASH!!! If you're not into it, then go find another story. I don't want any reviews saying slash is sick, got it? Good.

Disclaimer: I don't own this. If I did I wouldn't be some poor white girl living in America. But I do own any original plot ideas. They are mine!! Don't copy them!!

A/N: Ok, this story is full of fluffy slashy-ness. It's also kinda sad at parts. This one is my baby. I love this story. It just kinda came to me one day and I wrote it at school. It's great. Remember to review at the end and tell me what you think!!

The war was over.

After years of preparations and planning, after years of training in both magic and martial arts; the war was finally over.

The final battle had just ended.

Injured were being taken to the hospital, the dead were being taken to a morgue.

The light side had won. Voldemort had fallen.

But they couldn't find Harry Potter.

The savior of the Wizarding World since before he could talk, the one who had given them hope even in such dark times. The one who had finally brought down Lord Voldemort in what seemed like forever ago, even though it had only been a few moments ago, was missing.

"Harry!" people were yelling, trying desperately to find the young hero.

"Oh my God," someone said. "I'VE FOUND HIM!!"

Everyone ran to where Neville Longbottom was crouching next to a body.

"Harry!" he said. "Harry, come on! Wake up!!!"

Dumbledore bent down next to Harry's body. He grabbed the boy's wrist.

"It's no use, dear boy," he told Neville. "Harry Potter is dead."

From up in heaven or where ever you go when you're gone, Harry Potter watched as those four words from Dumbledore's mouth sent everybody into chaos.

He sighed to himself.

If he wasn't the frickin' Boy-Who-Lived nobody would care that he was gone. He'd just be another be another casualty in this war that had to be fought.

He looked down again. Dumbledore seemed to taking it well. Too well. 'Bastard,' thought Harry.

He had figured out the old man's plan a long time ago. The old coot had manipulated him for far too long, so he took his training into his own hands.

Almost everything that had ever happened to Harry had planned by the manipulating bastard. The Sorcerer's Stone, the Chamber of Secrets, obviously saving Sirius, and the entire Tri-wizard Tournament.

And he had known. He had known that his little war would probably kill Harry.

But he didn't care. Who cares about one little life when there are thousands more to save. Who cares if the person whose supposed to save them all had fallen apart years ago.

Who cares if he died?

Harry sighed again and turned around, putting his hands in his pockets.

He didn't want to see anymore of this.

Suddenly someone ran into him, almost knocking him over in a back breaking hug.

"What the..." he wheezed.

"Oh my god Harry! They said you had died but I didn't believe them and then I saw Remus, he died too, and he told me you were here and oh my god Harry you're too young to be here..."

"Uh... Sirius? A little air here..."

"Oh right," Sirius let go of Harry and smiled at him, wiping his eyes. "You've really grown up," he said. "Too bad you won't be able to grow up anymore," Sirius looked like he was about to cry.

"Sirius, it's ok. Honestly I'd rather be here then down there at the moment. I'm sick of being the bloody hero all the time. Sick of them worshiping me like some kind of god. It gets old. And if I was down there now, I shudder to think of what they'd be doing to me."

"Why?"

"Uh... I just defeated Voldemort..."

"YOU defeated him?!? I knew someone had, but YOU?!? You're only seventeen bloody years old and you defeated the most powerful dark lord of all time?!?"

"Uh, yeah... I had to..."

"You..._had to_?"

"Yeah, you remember that prophecy that everyone was guarding the year you-uh- died?"

"...yeah,"

"Well, I know what it said and it basically said that either I had to kill Voldie or he killed me. I was the only one who could kill him and vice-versa."

"...wow.."

"Yeah, I know."

They stood in silence for a minute, then Harry suddenly threw his arms around Sirius.

"I missed he so much Sirius," he sobbed.

Sirius smiled and rubbed Harry's back. "I know, and I missed you too kiddo," he said.

When Harry's crying subsided, Sirius started walking him over to a couple of people standing a little ways off.

"There's some people I want you to meet Harry," he said gently.

Harry sniffed. "Ok Sirius."

They got over to the people and Harry froze. It was... his _parents._

The man, James Potter, looked almost exactly like him, except for the eyes. James' eyes were a light blue color. He smile gently at Harry.

The women had shoulder length red hair and Harry's eyes. She too smiled at him.

Harry just stood there, staring at them, until Sirius gave him a little push.

"Mum?... Dad?..." he asked softly.

"Yes son, it's us," said James Potter.

The next second Harry had thrown himself at James Potter sobbing hysterically. James wrapped his arms around his son. He too was crying.

Lily came over and joined the hug. All three of them were crying, Harry the most.

"We're so sorry Harry," whispered James.

"F-for what?" asked Harry.

"For leaving you all alone. We've been watching you Harry. You've had to go through so much. It just tore me apart, not being able to be there for you, not being able to take care of you when you were sick, or hold you when you were sad," Lily told him.

"It wasn't your fault," said Harry's muffled voice.

"We know," said James. "But it was still awful. We love you Harry. More than anything in the world."

Harry started crying again. "Only one other person has ever told me that before," he said.

"Who was that?" asked James, though he figured he already knew the answer.

"R-Remus," said Harry.

That hadn't been the answer James had been expecting. He had figured Harry would say Sirius.

James looked over at Remus, who was smiling a watery smile at Harry.

He looked over at Sirius. Sirius was looking at the ground, guilt plain on his face. Remus went over and put his arm around him.

Harry finally pulled away from his father. He looked like he had about to say something, but had stopped. He was starring at something, a shocked look on his face.

James turned to see what Harry was staring at. Someone was sitting on the ground. There back was facing them, but the person looked miserable anyway.

"You know that person?" asked James.

Harry snapped out of his daze. "You-you could say that..."

James noticed the blush tinting Harry's face and raised an eyebrow. The blush deepened.

"Well, go on then, go talk to them," he said, pushing Harry towards the person.

Harry went over and sat next to the person.

"Hey," he said. "So, you kicked the bucket too I see."

"Yeah, I guess..."

"You ok?"

"I-no, I'm not," he said, never looking up.

"What's wrong then?"

"Everything," he mumbled.

"Let me guess, you're upset that you died, you're mad that you let your father get the best of you, and you never got to tell Sev that you think of him as your father."

"How...how did you know?"

"I guess I just know you too well Dray," said Harry.

"How did you know that my father killed me?"

"I...I saw him do it," said Harry softly.

"You did?"

"Yeah... I killed him after. I was just... so mad I guess. It was his fault that we couldn't be together, cause he would've killed you. And then he did. I thought I'd never see you again. I just... snapped."

"You killed him?"

"...yeah. You're not mad are you?"

"Of course not! I'm glad you killed the bastard! That was another reason I was so upset, I thought I'd never see _you _again!"

"Well, I'm here Dray. Forever."

"Still using that nickname are we Har?"

"Yeah, well, you know what they say. 'Old habits die hard.'"

"Like this one?" Then Draco reached over and pulled him close, kissing him.

When they broke apart, Harry was the first to speak. "You know I always loved you, right?"

"Of course baby. I always loved you too. I almost blew my cover so many times sitting there at Death Eater meeting listening to them talk bad about you and planning your death."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't. You were the only thing that kept me sane... the only thing that kept me from ending it all..."

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry you had to put up with all that. If I wasn't already dead, I'd kill everybody that hurt you."

"Come on," Harry said, pulling Draco up. "I want you to meet my parents and Sirius."

He dragged Draco over to where his parents, Sirius, and Remus were standing.

"Mum, dad," he said. "This is Draco Malfoy," he told them.

"Malfoy?" asked James. "As in Lucius Malfoy's son?"

"He is NOT my father," growled Draco. "Anyway, you do look almost exactly like your dad Harry, Sev was right."

"Yeah, he was. But he admitted that I didn't act like he did in school. That's why Sev hated me at first."

"Sev...?" asked James while Remus snickered.

Harry smiled. "Yeah, as in Severus...Snape..."

"SNIVELLUS??" yelled James. While Sirius yelled at the same time, "YOU WERE FRIENDS WITH _HIM?!?_"

"Yeah, I was. He's a good guy, once you get know him. And he was a spy for the light, like Draco here."

"He was a spy?" asked Lily

"Yep. He was," said Draco. "And he was more like a father to me than Lucius ever was."

Harry rubbed his back soothingly.

James and Lily raised an eyebrow at this and looked at each other.

"So, what's the story with you two?" James asked slyly.

Harry blushed but Draco just answered the question.

"We got together... sixth year? Yeah, sixth year, but me _father _got wind of it and said he'd kill us both if I kept seeing Harry. So we broke up but we always loved each other. It was torture not to be together. But I didn't want Harry to get hurt and he didn't want me to get hurt."

"So...you love each other?" asked Sirius.

"Yep," said Harry.

"They made quite the couple at school," laughed Remus. "For their sixth and seventh years I was the DADA teacher again. They were always together, usually cuddling or something," he laughed.

"Well," said Lily. "It looks like you two have some... catching up to do," she said with a suggestive hint in her voice.

Both boys blushed.

"So, we'll leave you to it," said James.

And then they all left Harry and Draco alone.

"So," began Draco, putting his arms around Harry pulling him close. "It looks like we get our eternity together after all."

Harry put a finger to Draco's lips.

"Just shut up and kiss me," he said.

Draco was only to happy to oblige.


End file.
